Smile
by TDGleek149
Summary: One shot. He saw it and it meant something, but what? Rated T for some swearing at the end.


Smile

He saw it.

How could he miss it? He had been staring at her the whole number. It had been small but it was still a smile. Something he hadn't seen on Rachel's face for a long time. He was still amazed that he had mustered up the courage to go in front of the whole glee club, in front of _her_, and sing that song. It just wasn't every day that you were lucky enough to have a song out there that fit your situation so perfectly. Except the part about Jesse being his friend…that was definitely not true. He remembered when he had heard it. Only a few days ago…

_Finn walked into his house. _

_He could hear his mom listening to some song while she was outside gardening. He had just gotten back from driving Rachel to the doctors for her voice. His mind was working way too fast for his liking because it was focused on so many things. A few of which were the fact that he couldn't find a song for his glee club assignment. Another being that he was still fuming with anger over the fact that Rachel would __**never**__ understand that he was so much better for her than Jesse. And that Jesse was just using her. _

"_Hey mom," he said as he walked outside "what are you listening to?"_

"_The early 80's greatest hits." She said as the CD changed tracks. A Rick Springfield song came on. "Where were you today anyway?" _

"_I was taking Rachel to the doctor. She's got a tonsil infection; it's supposed to be pretty serious because the doctor said she might need surgery. But she won't let them do it." Finn explained._

"_Why?" His mother asked._

"_Because she's afraid it'll hurt her singing voice." Finn said. _

"_Well that sounds like typical Rachel." His mother said. Although she had never met the girl in person, Carol Hudson had a good understanding of who the girl her son was crushing on was. A mother notices everything. _

"_Well, I'm going to go do homework." Finn said as he started to walk out. "By the way what song is this? It's got good guitar in it." _

"_Oh, Jessie's Girl by Rick Springfield." She told him._

_Finn nodded as he continued to walk back into the house until he stopped when his mom started to sing along with the chorus._

"_I wish that I had Jessie's girl, I wish that I had Jessie's girl where can I find a woman like that?" _

_Suddenly it hit him. He wished that he had Jesse's girl! That fit his life right now perfectly! He reminded himself to later somehow send a large thank you to Rick Springfield. He had just found his glee song. _

And now he had just finished singing it. Puck was up dancing around to some song with trumpets and stuff. But Finn wasn't really paying attention. He was only thinking about Rachel and what she thought of the performance. Was that smile an I-do-like-you-but-I'm-still-with-Jesse smile? Or maybe an I'll-break-up-with-Jesse-tomorrow smile? But what if it was a sympathetic smile? With her thinking something like you poor freaking douche bag. Personally Finn preferred the first or the second. When glee was over and he was at his locker who should come up but Rachel. He braced himself for the awkwardness ahead.

"Hey Rach! What's up?" He said as normally as he could.

"Um, I just wanted to say that," Uh oh here it comes! Finn thought. "I thought you were really good. And that you can forget I ever said that you weren't pulling your weight because you definitely are now. And also I want to say thank you for taking me to the doctors."

Finn mentally breathed a sigh of relief. "You're welcome, it was, it was uh…nothing." Fuck dude! Don't stammer up! He thought and mentally slapped himself.

She walked away. Suddenly Finn felt something good wash over him. A smile can have many different meanings but this one meant that she did still have feelings for him. And it would take a while until she went from being Jesse's girl to Finn's girl but it was worth the wait. Finn would never give up.

Because he saw her smile.

**That was just a random thing that popped into my brain after I watched Jessie's girl again. Rachel really does smile at Finn. While he's playing the drums, it's only for a second but you can see it.**

**I don't own a thing in here. It all belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX.**

**Review!**


End file.
